Question: Find the missing value. ${?}\div2={8}$ $?=$
Answer: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $8$ equal groups. When we have ${2}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $C{?} \div {2} = {8}$ $?$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $8 \text{ equal groups}$ ${8} \times {2} = C{16}$ The total is $C{16}$ units. $16$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $8 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{16} \div {2} = {8}$ $C{?}=C{16}$